


a blessing and a curse

by AvaMclean



Series: Odinsdottir [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaMclean/pseuds/AvaMclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One day we will need to create such a gift for Loki.” - Part of the Odinsdottir 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a blessing and a curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts).



Title: a blessing and a curse  
Word Count: 1000  
Prompt: #340 – kilns  
Rating: FR10  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright of Joss Whedon and ME. Thor and all related characters are copyright of Marvel Entertainment, Paramount Pictures and Stan Lee. No infringement intended. 

Note: Part of the Odinsdottir ’verse.

Synopsis: “One day we will need to create such a gift for Loki.”

+

Warmth enveloped Frigga’s chambers; brought with it a fine dew over her exposed skin and a flush to her cheeks as she watched Odin call his power to his hand and focus that substantial might and heat on the newest batch of Uru the Dwarvin miners had excavated. The Uru, mined from the core of a dying star, was a precious and prized element that very few Asgardians could forge. Her husband, of course, was one of those few and he was currently doing as she bid, shaping this new batch into a gift for their youngest child. 

The heat within her chambers grew denser, far hotter than all the kilns of Asgard combined, and Frigga felt the dew covering her begin to trickle down her skin as the Uru was extracted from the ore. The smelting was complete, but Odin was far from done as the oppressive heat thickened and his power shown with all the brilliance of the Rainbow Bridge until her breath shuddered beneath the weight of it. Frigga pulled herself up straighter, spine long and shoulders rolled back, she was the Queen of Asgard—she and she alone shared the _Hlidskjàlf_ with Odin—and no mere temperature flux would bow her to its will. 

She exhaled the heat attempting to strangle her as she watched the Uru take shape beneath Odin’s will; the metal forming into an interlocking chain that would length or shorten by its wielder’s whim. The chain was deceptively delicate, much like their child, and the weight her husband fashioned for the end made it more of a weapon than decoration. His power settled as the Uru at last took on a more golden hue and he knelt, bowing over his newest creation and whispered over the cooling metal, his power flaring once more. 

Frigga frowned at the need for such magics since the casting of a permanent enchantment could make the Uru unstable. Only those Asgardians with immense power would attempt to charm this particular element and Frigga questioned the necessity of it as her husband rose to present her with a closer look at the necklace. “Was there a need for an enchantment?” 

“I thought it best.” 

The simplicity of his explanation, or lack thereof, raised a brow even as Frigga cast blue eyes on the necklace and lifted a hand to stroke along the chain. The metal links were interwoven, more closely resembling a braid of hair than the chains Frigga saw used in weaponry, and the weight at one of the ends would hold the chain in place when worn or could be used for other means. She smiled; thumb lightly sweeping across the images depicted on the weight, making it more of talisman. She glanced upward, saw her husband’s knowing look and shook her head as she asked, “And the meaning of the hart?”

His smile was quick and teeth-baring in a manner that brought an answering tug to her own lips as he explained, “I do not yet know the meanings behind the markings. I only asked that they represent Freyja and my power worked its will.” 

She gave a gentle hum and allowed the chain to slip through her fingers. It swept back to sway gently from Odin’s grip and Frigga watched it flicker in the muted light of her chambers before asking, “Have you named it?” for Odin named all which he created—save for their daughter. 

“I have,” off her impatient look Odin chuckled and further explained, “ _Brìsingamen_. I and all others shall refer to this,” he lifted the necklace, presenting it to her as if she hadn’t been present for its creation, “ _Brìsingamen_.”

A nod dipped her chin in agreement as she reached out, bypassing the _Brìsingamen_ to place her hand over Odin’s. She met his gaze, focusing solely on the eye that stared back at her, and searched it. “One day we will need to create such a gift for Loki.” 

He smiled, softer and more content, as he laid his free hand overs her and drew symbols in the dew still present on her exposed wrist. “We shall see,” that blue eye studied her face before he stated, “You have not yet told me the need for this gift, beloved.” 

“I have not,” Frigga agreed and withdrew her hand from his casual seduction to place it against his scarred check. Her voice took on an edge of earnestness as she requested his digression without asking by stating, “And you know I cannot.”

His head bowed, bringing his forehead to hers and they shared a moment, a breath. Her eyes closed as she basked in the warmth of his fading power and the hand pressed against his cheek slipped upward to thread fingers through his hair before she lifted her face and captured his mouth with her own.

The kiss was quick, heated and held the promise of so much more before she pulled away, taking the _Brìsingamen_ with her. Odin watched her go and stated, rather than asked, “A gift she is not yet prepared to receive.” 

“She is but a child,” Frigga confirmed and she could not help but add, “thanks to you, husband.” 

Odin’s laughter filled her chambers and her heart as she watched him retire from her presence. When she was alone within her chambers, within her thoughts Frigga turned her gaze back to the necklace, to the _Brìsingamen_ , and frowned at the need for such magic to protect her child. The magic needed to bring her child back to them, and to herself, when the time came. 

Tears blurred her vision as her hand clenched, the metal biting into the meaty flesh of her palm and scoring it. Her hand opened, bared the shallow cut created by the Uru chain and Frigga watched her blood well to the surface and embrace the shimmering metal. She lifted that wounded hand and exhaled across the _Brìsingamen_ and blessed, never an enchantment, it with her blood and her will. 

“ _Blodison_.”

+

The end.


End file.
